Most Important Meal of the Day
by MyCrimsonDawn
Summary: Previously titled Untitled, by Cheysuli. Frodo and Legolas in the morning. Warning, Slash. PG13 to be safe. PostROTK. Slightly AU in that Frodo hasn't left MiddleEarth yet. OneShot. Story is much better than this summary, I swear.


**Most Important Meal of the Day  
**(Previously titled Untitled)

PG-13 (to be safe)

Disclaimer disclaimer?-- This story was written by Cheysuli, who has recently released that they have all their stories up for adoption and, after all stories are adopted, will be deleting their FF account. Seeing as how I liked this story so much, I decided to adopt it and just repost it so other people can enjoy it. So I guess it really is a disclaimer disclaimer, because I don't own LOTR and I didn't write this story. But you should love it anyway.

A/N: Post-ROTK. Slightly AU in that Frodo hasn't left Middle-Earth.

* * *

Legolas stirred as faint noises interrupted his sleep. He blinked open his eyes as he slowly sat up, pushing back the heavy quilt. Looking across the room, he was surprised to see one of the Hobbits arranging plates of food on a table. "Frodo? What are you doing here so early?" he asked, trying to get his tired mind to work. 

Frodo glanced up from where he was pouring milk into one of the glasses he had brought. He smiled when he saw that Legolas was awake and sat the milk jug down and raced to the bed. "Good morning, Legolas! Aragorn told me you have meetings all day so I brought you breakfast," the hobbit said, standing beside Legolas' bed.

Legolas blinked and shook his head slightly. "Thank you, Frodo," he said, smiling tiredly. "You didn't have to do that."

Frodo shrugged as he watched the tall elf get out of bed. "I know; but I wanted to." He smiled again, studying Legolas. The beautiful elf wore nothing except an oversized shirt that fell to his thighs and Frodo found himself distracted.

Legolas frowned when he saw exactly were Frodo was looking and he reached for his robe, wrapping it tightly around him. "Will you join me?" he asked, gesturing towards the table.

Frodo snapped from his thoughts and nodded, embarrassed to have been caught staring. "Of course, Legolas! I want to make sure you eat," he said, frowning. "You're too thin."

Legolas laughed when he heard the familiar argument. Every hobbit he met had made the same comment and even Gimli had told him to eat more. "So what are you doing today, my friend?" he asked, sitting on one of the chairs. He studied the food Frodo had piled on the two plates as the Hobbit sat across from him on the other chair. He was surprised to see scrambled eggs, sausage, biscuits, and gravy. "How did you know that this is my favorite breakfast?" he asked, smiling happily at the hobbit.

Frodo blushed and stared at his own plate. "I knew that you were tired of the oatmeal they usually served so I asked Aragorn what you liked."

Legolas reached across the table, laying his hand on Frodo's. "Thank you, Frodo. You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

Frodo smiled, squeezing Legolas' hand. "I know. Now eat," he commanded before starting in on his own breakfast.

After they had finished eating, Frodo making sure Legolas had cleaned his plate, the young hobbit sat on the bed while Legolas picked through his closet, searching for something to wear that day.

"I think you should wear the blue one. It brings out your eyes."

Legolas replaced the silver shirt on its hanger and held up the deep blue shirt he held. "You think so?" he asked, turning towards Frodo.

Frodo nodded and got up, moving to stand beside the elf. Reaching into Legolas' closet, he removed a pair of tight black leggings. "It'll look great with this," he said, holding the leggings towards his friend.

Legolas smiled and took the leggings. "Thank you, Frodo. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be here an hour from now."

Frodo laughed and returned to the bed, turning his back to give Legolas privacy while he dressed. He enjoyed these rare quiet moments he spent with the beautiful elf. Legolas was often in meetings with Gondor's council and when he wasn't, he was in the gardens trying to coax life from plants that had all but given up during the war. It had gotten to the point were the only free time Legolas had was early in the mornings and late at night.

Frodo sighed. That kind of busy lifestyle couldn't be healthy and he had made it his mission to take care of Legolas. Even if Legolas never realized that he was being taken care of.

He looked up as he heard Legolas open a drawer in the bedside table and he turned to see him pull out a silver comb. "You want me to comb your hair, Legolas?"

Legolas hesitated a moment, caught off guard by the offer. Among elves, grooming was done by lovers and if you had none, you did it yourself. To have one who was just a friend comb your hair wasn't proper. However, Frodo most likely didn't know this and to refuse would hurt the gentle hobbit. "Thank you," he said, handing the comb to Frodo and sitting on the bed.

Frodo smiled and reached up to undo the braids Legolas had forgotten to remove the night before when he heard the elf laugh. "What is it, Legolas?" he asked, gently easing the comb through a small knot from one of the braids.

Legolas winced slightly as Frodo worked the knot out before answering. "It just seems that all I've said this morning is 'Thank you, Frodo.'"

Frodo laughed. "You've said more than that," he said, setting the comb on the bed and instead running his fingers though the silky blond hair.

The elf tensed at the sensation before relaxing as Frodo continued the soothing motions. "Frodo, what are you doing?"

Frodo hesitated a moment. What _was_ he doing? Sure, he had often dreamed about doing this, being this close to the beautiful elf; but he had never thought he'd find the courage to actually touch him like this.

"Frodo?"

The questioning voice broke through his thoughts and brought him back to the present to find that his hand was still in Legolas' hair. He snapped his hand back, staring nervously at the elf that was watching him with a curious expression in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Legolas."

Legolas smiled sadly, reaching out to catch Frodo's hand in his. "Don't be. If you actually meant what you implied, then there is nothing to be sorry for."

Frodo nervously looked into Legolas' eyes, relieved to see no anger or scorn in the deep blue depths. He smiled, squeezing the elf's hand before reaching out shakily to touch Legolas' face.

Legolas stayed perfectly still, allowing the touch, and Frodo's hesitation vanished as he moved closer to the elf. Frodo's hands went from studying his face back to combing through his hair, the hobbit fascinated with the silken feel of the blond strands. Legolas moaned quietly as Frodo's hand brushed against his ear.

The hobbit and elf both froze, staring wide-eyed at each other. After a moment, Legolas smiled and tilted his head, rubbing his ear against Frodo's motionless hand. That movement snapped Frodo from his daze and, encouraged by the elf's response, raised his other hand to rub at Legolas' other ear.

Legolas leaned forward, trapped between Frodo's hands, and closed his eyes, becoming lost in the new feelings flowing though him. He shifted closer to Frodo, the hobbit's hands almost pulling his head forward, so that he could feel the heat radiating from Frodo's body.

Frodo watched as Legolas shivered in pleasure, surprised that he was the one to cause it. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever believed that Legolas would actually return his feelings. And now, here he was in Legolas' room, in his _bed_ - _'Ok, not actually __**in**__ his bed,'_ his mind told him. The hobbit bit back a moan as a flush spread across Legolas face. He felt Legolas move closer and he gently lowered Legolas' head towards his own…

Legolas yelped quietly in surprise as he felt warm lips cover his own. His eyes shot open and he stared at the nervous, and slightly amused, hobbit. "Sorry. You just surprised me," he whispered, smiling shyly.

Frodo smiled. "It's ok, Legolas," he said, stroking the side of Legolas' face. "Try again?"

Legolas nodded and leaned forward, catching Frodo's lips in a gentle kiss. Frodo immediately took control, gently pushing his tongue pass Legolas' lips and exploring the elf's mouth. Legolas allowed it, familiar and comfortable in the submissive role.

Frodo finally broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Legolas', stroking the elf's hair. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he panted, laughing breathlessly.

Legolas smiled and reached up, laying his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "And you have no idea how long I've wanted you to."

Frodo glanced up in surprise. "What?"

Legolas laughed and raised his hand to stroke the hobbit's cheek. "Frodo, I don't allow just anyone to enter my room, feed me, and pick out my clothes."

Frodo smiled and wrapped his arms around Legolas' waist, hugging him tightly. "I wish you weren't busy today."

Legolas nodded, resting his head on Frodo's. "Perhaps, if Aragorn allows it, I can get out of the construction meeting. I don't know much about building so I'm sure I wouldn't be missed."

Frodo looked up happily. "You'd really do that?"

The elf smiled. "Of course, Frodo. I'd like to explore this further, if you'd allow it."

"I'd like that, as well," Frodo answered, before reluctantly releasing the elf. "You'd better go before you're late for you first meeting."

Legolas sighed. "You're right," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I'll see you this afternoon, hopefully."

"Hopefully," Frodo whispered, watching as Legolas, his love, exited the room.

Two figures stood in the shadows outside Legolas' room, watching as the elf practically danced down the hall. "It seems to have gone well," the shorter of the two whispered.

The taller one nodded. "Its about time. I thought they'd never get together. Shhh, quiet now," he said, pushing the shorter one deeper into the shadows as Frodo exited the room with a bounce to his step.

They waited until Frodo was out of sight before steeping into the light, staring out of him. "Do you think Aragorn will let Legolas out of the meeting, Gimli?" the shorter one asked, remember what he had heard while listening at the door.

Gimli smirked. "If he knows what's good for him, Sam. We can't have a human who's too afraid to go to a meeting alone ruin all our hard work."

Sam nodded and quietly followed Gimli down the hall towards the king's study.

* * *


End file.
